Esphoni
by kategirl12
Summary: Ashaloni, aka Ashal, is the brother of the leader of the Esphoni, aka over lords and Fish heads. He is set out to infiltrate them and give them up. But will he follow through with his plan or will he join the resistance?


I stared in what seemed to be a shattered mirror. My skin was smooth, not scaley like it used to be. I used to be a fish head. That's what the 'humans' call us. Humans were the native species of _earth_. This was the first planet where the inhabitants fought back so strong. I was supposed to infiltrate them. Find out how much they know and how their bullets actually inflict damage to the mechs. They gave my skin tight, black leather sleeveless shirt and pants. With black, dirty converse. The shoes said converse so that is how I know. Learning to tie the shoes was the hardest.

They gave me scratched up harley davidson motorcycle. It was about time for me to leave. I was about to infiltrate the 2nd Massachusetts. I was scared. I think all of us are scared. I took a deep breath of the polluted air and hopped onto my motorcycle.

"_Remember the plan, the purpose. Meet us at the southeast entrance of the forest." _Said one harnessed kid, Karen I think. Names didn't matter once you were harnessed. Esphani was her master. Esphani was also my brother. He was weak from the bullet wound in the throat. I turned on the engine and let it roar. I headed south away from the building where our headquarters are. I finally got to the street and and had to steer around parked vehicles. The damage was horrendous. I felt something but I couldn't put my finger down on what it was. I drove farther until I was in the middle of the street. I suddenly felt the ground vibrate and heard a loud screech and honk. I freaked out. The noise was loud. I slammed my hands to my ears in an attempt to block out the noise; but it didn't work.

I felt someone calling out to me. "What are you doing out here?" The voice sounded like someone from the southern states.

"I don't know. I guess looking for other survivors." I shrugged.

The look he gave made me sweat. I felt like my disguise failed. "Well you found some. Come on in. I'm Captain Weaver." He welcomed. He didn't seem that welcoming; I thought to myself.

"What about my bike?" I asked.

"One of my scouts will keep it warm. Hal!" He called.

"Yes Captain." He said as he hopped off his bike and got on mine. Someone else who was walking took his bike.

I stepped into the school bus where people were holding guns. One of them was an uzi. I gulped. "Who's this?" Asked a guy with a beard.

"I don't know, but lets find out." Answered Weaver. He gave me a questioning look.

"Ahsil." I stated.

"Thats a unique name. I'm Mason. Tom Mason. 2nd in command." Said the bearded man as he pushed his hand out. I paused, not clear on what to do. I then remembered what I learned about human culture. I shook his hand. "Well, do you want to join us? We are traveling up to Charleston, South Carolina." He asked.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Go sit down, we should stop soon." Said Weaver.

"Mind if I ride on my bike?" I asked.

"Sure." He hesitated. He called out for Hal, who drove back. "Go get your bike, Ahsil here wants to ride his bike." He ordered.

They pulled the bus to a stop again so I could get onto my bike. I hopped on and Hal eyed me suspiciously. I started the engine and drove. I was lagging behind so I sped up. There must have been a rock or something on the road because next thing I knew I was lying face first on the asphalt. I felt tired and I closed my eyes.

"He's waking up, Anne." A feminine voice shouted.

"Where am I? What happened?" I said as I grabbed the first person I saw.

I remember being hit in the head again. I finally woke up to being tied to a pole. Tom and Weaver were talking.

"What happened?" I complained.

"You fell off your bike then choked our doctor." Mason snapped.

"I'm sorry. I freaked out." I apologized.

"Where did you serve?" Weaver asked.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Where did you serve? Iraq or afghanistan?" Weaver continued.

"I-I don't remember." I muttered.


End file.
